There's hope in the future
by Pharaoh Yami's Egyptian Love
Summary: Gotenks and Gohan arent strong enough to beat buu but old kai says that the power of 5 super saiyans is! Goku's back but they need future trunks' help. What has he been up to in his time ?What happens when Trunks meets Trunks? ch.9 up!!!
1. The Solution is in the future

"Please Buu we still have one more day!" Yelled Piccolo. "That may be so but I'm here now." Buu in his new form had found the lookout and was demanding a fight. He would surely destroy them all if he didn't get what he wanted. What am I suppose to do now? Goten and Trunks aren't ready yet! Piccolo clenched his fist Is there any hope for us? an idea popped in his head. I must do it. It's the only way. I'm sorry Dende and everyone down on Earth I have no choice. " "Buu there are plenty of people you can turn into candy down there! Please Buu I'm begging you! Go amuse yourself down there then when you return I promise that the fighter will be ready. Buu thought hard. But the thought of candy was to much and the promise of a fighter when he returned was something that he couldn't resist. "Very well I will leave but when I return I will destroy you all." Buu flew off the lookout and down to earth. Piccolo turned to Krillin. "Go wake up Goten and Trunks. We need to get to work right away! Krillin nodded. "Right."  
  
Gohan watched as the elder Kai laughed and laughed at his comic book. Its hard to believe that he's bringing out my hidden power thought Gohan. Man I wonder whats going on down on earth. Goku sat up against his Tree Trying to figure out the same thing. Hey Supreme kai can you figure out what's going on on earth? "I'm not quite sure Goku." Elder Kai turned to them. "It seems like that Buu guy found them." Goku panicked. Gohan started to do the same thing. But I'm not ready yet! How am I supposed to save a them if they're dead?! I have to speed things up. Or the people that I'm supposed to save are going to be killed! Gohan thought of his mother, Goten, his Grandpa, and Videl. My family and my girlfriend wont have a chance! "WHAT???!!! Oh no! Are they alive still?!" yelled Goku "Yah the green fighter from namek persuaded him to leave." "Really? Phew. Good thinking Piccolo." Shin watched Gohan. He looked very determined to bring out his hidden power. "I fear that Gohan might not make it in time Goku. Goku turned towards Shin. "Don't say that I know we can do this. Besides Goten and Trunks have it all covered. By time Buu returns they would have mastered fusion and will be strong enough to beat Buu with or without Gohans help." Shin gave him a puzzled look. But then just waved it off and concentrated on Earth. Gohan was losing his patience. This is taking way too long. I have to be done now. "Mr. Old kai sir am I ready yet? "Nope still another couple of hours or so." "What? There has to be a quicker way! I have to be on Earth now! I cant just sit here while the people I care about be killed! I just cant let it happen! You have to take it up a notch!" "there is way." Everyone was totally shocked. Gohan just sat there with his mouth wide open. "w-what? You mean we can?" asked Gohan. "It'll just take a minute. But someone has to be willing to give up some energy". Gohan turned to his dad. "How about dad?" Goku who was still a little shocked and took a while to answer. "of c-course gohan!" Goku ran over to Elder Kai. "Just tell me what to do!" Goku was overjoyed that he could help Gohan save everyone. "Hold this kid" he handed Goku a crystal ball the size of an earth dragonball. Goku studied it for a while. "ok now do that Super saiyan thing you seem to like so much" Elder Kai instructed. "huh? Super saiyan alright then. Goku did as he was told. His hair spiked up and turned gold. A golden aura surrounded him. "Okay now transfer lets see about...half your energy into that ball. "Uh ok here it goes" goku concentrated on his energy and the ball. HAAAH! He transferred his energy into it. "whoa" goku felt dizzy and fell down. He went back to normal. Goku! yelled Shin. Dad are you alright!?. Goku scrambled back up "Im ok. Just lost too much energy to fast. Huh?" Goku looked at the now glowing sphere. Hey check it out! I made it glow!" Goku admired his work But then directed his attention back to The Old kai. "What do I do now?" "Elder kai held out a pouch just big enough for it to fit in. "Place it in here." Goku took the bag. And did so. "Now crush it until its dust" "Crush it til' its dust? But I..never mind ok I'll do it! Goku looking very determined started to crush the ball inside the bag. "Ok I'm done." "Now give it here." Goku handed it over. "now sit down" He told Gohan. "oh yes of course!" Gohan sat down. Old Kai opened the bag and started to sprinkle it over Gohan. Gohan coughed a bit as sparkling gold dust fell on him. Suddenly he felt a strange urge. His muscles bulged. He sprang up as energy surrounded him. He stood shocked at the energy that he had just given off. "Was that really my energy?" He asked. "Sure was." Replied Old Kai. But I'm afraid that its still not enough to beat Buu. Everyone stood as shocked as you could get. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" demanded Gohan. "what I am saying is that You and your friend down on Earth will not be enough. Buu is getting stronger by the minute and you are not. Its impossible at your current state. But don't worry not all is lost. Legend has it that that the power of five super saiyans have the power to over come anything. I understand that there is only three of you alive but I am willing to give you there my life so that you may return to earth and fight. As for your other friend who was killed by buu he is not able to return to earth so you must find another super saiyan that will help fight buu. It took a minute for everyone to comprehend this. Finally Shin spoke. "So we need to find another Super saiyan?" "that's what I said. "But where are we going to find one?" Goku and Gohan pondered. Goku started naming off everyone they knew. "ok so there's me, gohan, goten, and Trunks. Gohan thought for a while. The names repeating and repeating over and over in his head. But then something instantly came to Gohan. "I know of another super saiyan!" Really who!?"exclaimed Goku. "Future Trunks of course!" 


	2. Back to earth

Goku looked at Gohan for a while. "Future Trunks?! Of course why didn't I think of that?! Gohan I love you!! Goku started dancing all around. Shin and Kibito gave them a puzzled look. Finally Shin asked about that that confused him so. "Um Goku Who is Future Trunks?" Goku stopped. "Huh? Oh yah he's my savior. 10 years ago Frieza came to Earth but then a young man-Trunks destroyed him. He told me that he was from the future and told of these androids that would come in three years to kill us and saved me from a virus. Thanks to him we defeated the androids and Cell. "Oh I see But how is he a super saiyan?" "Goku looked at him in disbelief. "Come on Shin surely you know that he's Vegeta's son don't you?!" "What vegeta's son! But how I mean Vegeta of all people." Goku laughed. "Ha ha come on vegeta's not evil anymore. He's got a wife now." "What are you serious Goku? Him with a wife that's absurd" "Yah well vegeta loves her too much to be evil and same with her" Anyways if we could just get him I know we can beat Buu!" "I hope your right Goku."  
  
"Okay now listen up you two!" Piccolo demanded. "We have a lot of work to do so you better cooperate! You need to train harder then you've ever trained before! Buu's strength has grown substantially and yours needs to also! Now there will be no brakes until I know you can beat him no sweat! You will train every second that we have or this world will be history! Now get to work!" "yes sir!" they said together. Bulma eyed Piccolo with anger. "Gosh he is working them too hard! They are just little kids!" Chi-chi nodded. "Your right I don't like the way he operates! I mean come on he could probably beat Buu if he was being worked as hard as they are!" Bulma crossed her arms. "If my Vegeta were still with us I know he could do it if he just had another chance!" Ch-chi put her hands on her hips. "And if Goku were here he could also!" "Krillin walked up to them. "I don't know about that you guys. I think you're under estimating the strength of Buu. He's to strong for both of them. They wouldn't have a chance. But Goten and Trunks do have a chance. They will make the difference." Bulma slapped Krillin across the head. "Don't you ever have anything encouraging to say about Vegeta! How would you like it if I said the same things about 18! No offense 18 but Im just setting an example. An example saying that I don't like people saying stuff like that about my husband!" "Yamcha stepped in. "I think your over reacting Bulma. Krillin is just telling you the facts." Master Roshi watched them, thinking to himself. Poor Bulma she must still be sad about Vegeta's death. It really hit her hard. How sad it is to loose someone that you love so much. That poor, poor girl. That news really affected her. If we cant bring him back who knows what she'll do. She might not be able to live. Krillin had escaped Bulma's wrath and went over near his family. Videl was sitting on the steps to the entrance. She looked over to 18. Hmmm..I could of sworn that I've seen her before. A long time ago. Maybe on T.V. or something. Or maybe she fought cell also. She reminds me of someone I just cant put my finger on it. 18 who sensed that she was being watched looked over towards Videl who was still looking at her. "What is it?" "Videl noticed that she was staring. "Oh nothing its that I could swear that I've seen you before." Krillin got really nervous. And jumped in front of 18. "What are you talking about you've never seen her before your probably remembering something else!" Videl was still unsure. "maybe.."  
  
Gohan looked up at the sky as he counted the Super Saiyans. "Um dad.." Goku turned to him . "What is it gohan?" "Its just that we're 1 super saiyan short. hmm lets see Goku took a couple minutes to count. "Your right Gohan! What do we do now. We still need another super saiyan!" The Old Kai thought to himself for a minute. That's it! Its he only way. Besides that kids got great potential and is even stronger than Gohan. Finally he spoke up. "I have an idea." "What kind of idea?" asked Goku. "I am willing to give you my life so that you may go back to Earth and fight along with the others. "BUT can you really do that? I mean I wont allow you to give your life to me just so I can go down and save the universe! That would be like killing you and I would rather die than kill anyone!" "Your already dead kid" he replied. "Well that's beyond the point. The point is that I cat let you do that! Never ever! Old Kai became angry. "Look kid Its not like I need it I'm gonna stay here all my life! It doesn't matter! I don't care what you say im doing it! And you wouldn't be killing me! So there!" " Goku gave him apleading look but stopped. "Alright then. Lets get this over with." "Now listen to me. Once its over I will disappear and once I do you will be able to return to Earth. The old Kai put his hand on Gokus arm. He gave off a white glow then a blinding flash of light. When Goku could see again the old Kai was gone. Shin was the first to speak. "He's gone." "How do you feel dad?" "Goku looked at his hands. "I feel normal I guess." "We better get to Earth" Said Shin. Kibito told them to gather in one place and they did. He transported them back to Earth. 


	3. Hope Lost, Hope Found

After this chapter things will get a lot more interesting I promise!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo's senses all the sudden started tingling. Something was coming. Something strong. Everyone else must of felt it too because Krillin came and asked him about it. "Hey Piccolo do you feel that? Two great power levels are coming. One of them feels like Goku but that's impossible seeing as well he's back in other world now." Near bye Yamcha was spazzing. "You guys sense that!? I don't think I like what I feel. We're all going to be killed for sure!" Piccolo wasn't really enjoying it. "Would you shut up! We are not going to die you wimp! Its not evil I can tell you that but whatever it is its very strong." Krillin wasn't so sure. "Are you positive Piccolo I mean Are you absolutely sure that its not evil? Cause if your wrong then I'm not so sure that we'll make it if it isn't. Suddenly four objects appeared in front of them. Gohan smiled. "Hi everyone!" Goku stepped forward. "Hey guys guess who's back!" Everyone just stood there shocked at what they were seeing. They couldn't move a muscle. "What y'all looking at? Gohan asked. He looked down. "oh I guess its what I'm wearing huh? Well I guess It is kinda weird but I had to wear it at Supreme Kai's place." Krillin spoke first. "Its not that we're just so shocked to see you and Goku too! I mean Gohan we thought that you were dead! "dead? Nah just in another demension!" Finally Chi-chi found the energy to run. "Gohan!" She ran over and hugged her son. "Thank goodness your alive. My little baby didn't leave me after all!" Ox king came next. "Wow Gohan I'm so happy." "Welcome back Gohan." Said Master Roshi. Videl came next. "G-Gohan? Is it really you?" "Sure is!" "Gohan!" She ran over to Gohan and hugged him as well. "H-Hey Videl" he said blushing like crazy. Chi-chi went to Goku. "Goku, honey why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be back in other world?" "Well yah but this old Kai gave me his life so that I could come back to help fight Buu." Gohan looked around. "Where's Goten?" Piccolo answered. "He's with Trunks training in there." Piccolo pointed to inside. "Oh" Shin spoke up. "Gohan Perhaps we should tell them of our plans." "Oh yah of course." Gohan cleared his throat. "Ok listen up everyone! This old Kai we met told us that at our current power levels weren't strong enough to beat Buu. But five Super Saiyans could. So we figured that we needed one more. So I thought that maybe we could get Future Trunks' help! Then we would have no problem beating Buu!" Krillin was momentarily confused. "F-Future Trunks? Of course! Gohan you're a genius! Wow! Future Trunks! It would be really great to see him again!" Videl was officially confused. "But who's future Trunks? Don't tell me that you guys can go into the Future!" Gohan answered. "Well he's the well Future Trunks. He came from the future and saved all of us! If it weren't for him then you and everyone else would've been dead years ago! "Oh I guess that makes sense..." Piccolo sensed a flaw in their plan. "How do you suppose we get him?" "Well we kinda hoped that Bulma could build a time machine. We thought that it would be no problem. If her future self did it we thought that she could as well!" Bulma who's hopes had been high suddenly wasn't so excited. "But Capsule Corps been blown up! I cant do it!" Goku totally freaked out! "BLOWN UP!!??? BUT WHAT DO WE DO NOW??? Kibito who had been rather quiet finally said something. "Perhaps I could take us there." Huh? What was that Kibito?" asked Gohan. "I have a technique that will take us to anywhere in time." "Really Kibito I had no idea." Said an amazed Shin. "Well since nothing is holding us back lets go!" said Gohan excitedly. "I'll stay here so you and Kibito can go." Said Goku. "But.. Alright dad. Hey Kibito do you think you could change my uniform since I'm on Earth now?" "As you wish. Now tell me what do you want me to change it to?" "How about the one my dad wears" "very well" Suddenly his uniform changed into an orange gi. "Wow! Thanks Kibito! Well lets go then!" "Gohan you be careful! " yelled Chi-chi. "And tell marai Bulma hi for me would ya!" "Same here Gohan!" yelled Bulma. Noticing as soon as she finished what she had just said. Wow saying hi to her future self was quite interesting. Gohan waved but then he was gone back to the future.... 


	4. The love that could not be broken

A man stopped in his tracks as he felt a great power. It was very strong. But he just waved it off. Thinking that it was probably someone he knew.  
  
Gohan and Kibito appeared suddenly in a forest. Gohan looked around. It looked pretty calm around. "Are we there? Are we in the future?" "Yes Gohan this is it." Gohan panicked. "Something must have happened and west city was blown up!" "We are not in this West city you speak of. You didn't tell me exactly where you wanted to appear so I took us here." Gohan looked up at Kibito. "So um since I don't really know where we are, could you teleport us to a different place if I told you where to go?" "Possibly." "Well ok then. Could you take us to a place called Capsule Corporation in west city?" "Very well." A bright light surrounded them as they disappeared. When Gohan could focus on what was in front of him he saw a big yellowish building with the words Capsule Corp. painted on the side. "This must be it." Gohan looked about the city around him. "Everything looks so different. When they re-built this place they mustn't have worried about making it look exactly like it did before. I guess I should go inside. Hope he doesn't mind. Man though, I cant wait to see him! This is gonna be great!" Gohan started walking towards the entrance. Kibito just stood on the front lawn waiting patiently for Gohan's return. Gohan entered. It looked pretty much the same on the inside except for some different pictures, plants and slightly different chairs here and there. Gohan walked around looking for Trunks or Bulma or someone who could tell him where they were. Gohan passed the door to the laboratory. But quickly walked back as he noticed someone inside. An old woman with long gray streaked teal hair pulled back in a pony- tail sat quietly typing something on the computer. Gohan couldn't forget that hair anywhere. "B-Bulma? Is that you?" She turned around. "Yes how may I help y-" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my gosh.But y-your d-dea- "Hi Bulma how's it been going?" Gohan asked the shocked woman. "It cant be you can it? G-Gohan but 14 years ago you were killed by the androids how is this possible? I must be dreaming." She said in an almost whispered tone. Gohan was a little embarrassed. "What are you talking about? Oh! I see! You must think I'm the Gohan from this time. "What are YOU talking about? Asked the very confused Bulma. "I'm the Gohan from the time that Fu- I mean Trunks saved 7 years ago. It took a while even for the brain of a genius to understand all this. "Are you serious? I mean you're the Gohan from the time that I sent Trunks to warn Goku of the androids.?" "That's right!" Said Gohan happily. "This is just so much! But how'd you get here?" "It's a long story." "And why did you come here?" Bulma was very curious on why this other Gohan came. "Gohan expression became sad and hard at the same time. "Because we need Trunks' help. We need his help in fighting this new monster called Majin Buu. I'll explain it more once Trunks' is here. Then Gohan heard a woman's voice. "Hey Bulma" Gohan turned around to see a woman holding 4 bags filled to the top with food which told Gohan that she must have just gone shopping. She stood in the doorway. She looked like she was in her late twenties or early 30's. She had black hair that went about a inch or so past her shoulders. She had a gray scarf on her head. (Like the one Pan always wears). She was wearing a black jean jacket with no sleeves. It looked like someone had actually torn off the sleeves because they were tattered looking.And sported black gloves identical to Videls. She had a gray shirt underneath with black jeans that stopped at her ankles with a very, very small slit on each side. Se also had small baggy yellowish boots and emerald green eye's. "Could you tell me-" Bulma answered without hearing the rest of the question. "Their in the GC." "Thank you Bulma. Oh! I'm sorry I really didn't notice him there. I very sorry to have bothered you when with a customer." "Oh that's alright." Bulma answered. The woman left. "Who was that?" asked Gohan. ""Bulma gave a very mysterious smile. "Oh you'll be surprised when you find out. Now lets go get Trunks. I know that he'll be very surprised to see you." Bulma walked through the door. Gohan followed. "So how's life been in your time?" asked Bulma. "Oh its been great! Yah I started to go to a public school. "Oh wow! well here we are. Gohan was a little surprised. "It looks a little different from the one in my time." Instead of a wall there was a huge glass window that was about eight feet long that you could look through into the GC. Gohan peered inside. Inside he saw three people. There was a man with lavender hair training inside! "Trunks!" Gohan's attention suddenly turned to the other two. They were kids. A girl and a boy. The girl had deep purple hair that went to her shoulders. She had a hat on backwards, a small light purple jacket with long sleeves that belled out at the end and had red diamonds lined up on the ends also. She had a white shirt and lavender pants that were rolled up to just past her knees. She had baggy red socks and white tennis shoes. She even had cloth wrapped between her thumb and fingers. The boy had lavender hair like Trunks but it was spiky at the end. He had a black gi on. They were sparring with each other. It looked like the girl was winning. Trunks went to change the gravity level and began to make it slightly heavier. Bulma tapped on the glass he turned around and his mouth dropped opened. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Which he probably was thinking that he was. Though accidentally kept his hand on the button that made the gravity a lot worse. The kids were plastered to the floor calling him to get his attention. He finally noticed and put it back down. The girl got up. "What was that about?" "I'm sorry you guys I just kinda was out for a while." He turned his attention back to Gohan. Gohan? But it cant be. Gohan is.is gone. He looks just like him. Maybe I'm seeing things. Trunks ran out the door and skidded to a halt as he stared at Gohan. "Hiya Trunks!" Bulma spoke up. "Trunks this is The Gohan from the time you saved! Don't worry your not seeing ghosts." "Really? Mom are you absolutely sure!" "My Gosh Trunks! You look exactly like you did when you left seven years ago!" Said Gohan very happily. "Gohan! It is true you're the little eleven year old I left in the past!" "That's mee!" Gohan was smiling broadly. "Gohan its so great to see you! How've You been? "Just great how 'bout you?" "Its been the best time of my life." The two kids came in. They saw Gohan. The boy gave a confused look. The girl looked at him funny. "Who's that dad? He looks sorta like your old master Gohan." Gohans eyes became very wide. "Dad?!" Trunks blushed. "Um yah this is Rache" (pronounced Ray-Sh). He pointed to the girl. "And this is Tenan." He gestured to the boy. Gohan went to their level. "Hi there." He said. "Who are you?" asked Tenan. Trunks decided to answer for him. "um Tenan you remember when I went to the past?" "Yah" "Well this is the Gohan from then." "Oh I see." Gohan then noticed something. "Hey Trunks if these are your kids then who's their mother?" Just then wouldn't you know it the woman from earlier came running up. "Hey Honey!" she said. Trunks smiled. "Hi Terra." She walked up to him and kissed him on the mouth. He returned the affection."Sorry I'm late but I had to pick up a few things from the grocery store." She noticed Gohan was there. "Hey its you." Trunks looked at Terra. "Terra this is The Gohan from the past I saved sorta. And Gohan." He turned to Terra and put his arm around her. "This is Terra she's my wife." "Are you serious your wife! This is unbelievable! I mean I really don't know anyone who deserved this more than you! I mean Congratulations!" "Hahaha Thanks Gohan. So what brings you here anyways?" Gohan's expression was like it was earlier with Bulma. "There's this new Evil creature called Majin Buu. He has destroyed over 2/3 of the earths population just today! Its horrible there is no safe place. We hid at the lookout training. But he found it. Piccolo had no choice but to persuade him to finish off the people on Earth while we completed our training. That's why I came. The legendary force of 5 super saiyans is enough to beat buu and we need your help. And if we don't get back fast the whole world will only be a pile of dust. You see so getting 5 super saiyans is our last hope." "This is horrible Gohan." Trunks couldn't believe at the power of this new Buu guy. Its was to bad to be true. "Alright Gohan I cant say no to this. You guys need my help and I'm going." "I'm going too." It was Terra. Trunks was surprised. "What do you mean Terra?" "I mean that I'm going to help fight. I could never let you do this without me. I made a promise 7 years ago. I promised you that I would never let anything happen to you for as long as I could do something about it or even if I couldn't. And I'm living up to it my promise." "Terra its much to dangerous!" "Look Trunks I'm a super saiyan too! And I can help fight! And I'm going to and nothing you tell me is going to stop me!" Gohan noticed what she had said right away. "Wait a minute! Did you just say that you were a super saiyan?" "Yes I did. I'm 100% saiyan." "B-But how?" Trunks answered. "I'll explain later." He turned towards Terra and put his hands on her shoulders. "Terra promise me that whatever happens that you'll stay safe." "As long as I don't brake my promise I will." Trunks smiled at her. He gave her a quick kiss and then turned around. "Alright Gohan lets go." Rache walked beside them. "Dad are you really going to go with him.?" "Yes I have to" "Well can I go!!! Please dad I'll be good I promise!" "Sorry Rache but you'll have to stay here with grandma." Tenan ran up and tugged on his mothers jacket. "Mom can I go pleeeeaassssseeee!!!!! "No dear you have to stay here." Rache and Tenan stopped and watched them walk down the hall. Rache got an idea. "hey Tenan How about we sneak there?" "Sneak to another dimension?" "Yah it will be great! We can see dad when we was a little kid! And when grandma was not old!" "Wow! We could even see grandpa!" "Your right! Now all we have to do is.she began whispering to Tenan. Then they ran to catch up. Gohan led them outside where Kibito was standing. "Who's that?" asked Trunks. "Oh that's Kibito! He took me here and will take us back. Bulma started to talk to her son. "Now Trunks you be careful. I want you and Terra back ok?!" "Alright mom." Then according to plan, Rache and Tenan ran out crying and wrapped their arms around their parent's legs. Rache while crying started to speak. "I don't want you to go dad!!! What if you get hurt?!" WAAAAAAAA!!! "Oh don't worry Rache I promise I'll come back." Sniff sniff. "Ok-kay daddy." Rache winked at Tenan. Unknown to everybody Rache had gotten some of her super thin string and tied it around his leg so that if the held on the would get transported too. Trunks picked her up and hugged her. "Now be good girl and help grandma around the house." Terra picked up her crying son. "Oh Tenan don't cry I'll be back as soon as I can ok? "alright mama." "We will proceed back now." Ordered Kibito. "Yes Kibito sir. Said Terra. Rache and Tenan who had went to stand next to Bulma pretended to start crying again and ran inside. Bulma watched them sadly but then turned her attention to everyone in front of her. "Bye Trunks! Bye Terra! I love you! "I love you to mom!" "Bye Bulma!" they waved. Gohan remembered something. "Hey Bulma I forgot to tell you. My mother and your other self said hi!" "thankyou Gohan! Tell them hi for me also!" Good luck!" With a flash of light they were gone. But so were the two tykes inside. 


	5. reunitedTerra's Sacrifice

Bulma was sitting on the edge of the lookout legs dangling off. She watched the clouds slowly moving. And didn't even hear all the noise everyone was making. She was lost in her thoughts. She had something on her mind. Vegeta. She couldn't help but think about how it must've happened. Though it was almost to bad to be true. But she had to know. She had a right to know. But who was there? She thought for a moment. Well Goku wasn't there that she was sure of. She had over heard him telling Dende that he was knocked out by Vegeta. Maybe..maybe Piccolo would know. If he wasn't there he probably could've sensed the whole thing. But was she really ready and could she handle the truth? It didn't matter she absolutely had to know what had happened earlier that day. She slowly got up and turned around. Piccolo was leaning against a pillar. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.  
  
"Piccolo could you do me a favor?" she had a determined look on her face. She was ready.  
  
"A favor? Sure now what is it?" He usually didn't do favors that often but something told him that this time it was different. He could tell by the way she was just staring at him with that look on her face. And the tone she had used when asking him that question.  
  
Bulma took another deep breath. Ok this is it. It may be hard to swallow but some things are just like that. "Could you tell me what happened earlier today. Could you tell me how. she paused for a moment. How Vegeta was sent to other world. Please Piccolo I have to know this."  
  
The question took Piccolo by surprise. He wasn't sure how to answer her. How could he explain this? Wait! Vegeta did a very noble thing though and it would make her more happy then sad to know that he had died for her and their son. It would also make her feel better about all those people he had killed at the world martial arts tournament. "Alright I'll tell you. Vegeta tried fighting Buu but was over powered. Trunks and Goten came to help him and wanted to help fight Buu. But Vegeta wouldn't hear of it. He told Trunks that he was proud and that he wanted Trunks to take good care of you. He also said to get as far away as possible. He then knocked both of them out so that I could take them back here. He then used a massive self destruct like attack to try and end Buus reign of terror once and for all. You see he died for the sake of you and Trunks. He died for you. Even though Buu lives on, That doesn't change what he did. What he did was very noble and should be remembered."  
  
By now Bulma was in tears. What piccolo said was true. Vegeta had sacrificed himself for her.he had done the unthinkable-he had proven his love for her and their young son. No words could explain what she was feeling. Too many emotions were taking over. She finally found her words. "Oh Vegeta...my only words that I can think of to say are thank you and Tears were running down her cheeks I love you.. ." Bulma looked up into the everlasting sky thinking of her lost love and picturing his dear face. Videl had heard the whole thing. She was sitting near them and couldn't help but over hear. She had so many things on her mind now. One including Gohan. She wondered how he had survived his deadly assault. All she knew was that he was attacked and that Goku and everyone had thought that he was dead. She though back to that moment. When Goku had said those words to her she didn't want to believe it. Because she really did love Gohan. A lot. She would never accept that he was gone. And to her absolute joy, he wasn't. Her love was alive. He never ceased to amaze her. She was staring towards everyone else when suddenly something materialized at the end of the lookout. It was Gohan! He was back!  
  
Gohan gave a smile. "Hey everyone we're back!" Chi-chi was overjoyed. "Oh Gohan your back all safe and sound what a relief!"  
  
Everyone noticed a man standing behind him. He had lavender hair.  
  
Yamcha spoke first. "Yo Trunks my man wazzup!?"  
  
Trunks walked next to Gohan. "Hello everyone nice to see you again!"  
  
"Wow Trunks look at you! You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you!" said Krillin.  
  
"Its very nice to see you again." Replied Chi-chi.  
  
"Hey Trunks How are you!" asked Bulma.  
  
"Hi mother."  
  
"Welcome back." Greeted Master Roshi.  
  
Trunks smiled at everyone. Suddenly fear and shock was brought upon him. The things that only appeared in nightmares was right in direct view. The same picture kept flashing in his mind. Gohan dead in the rain. And blood curdling screams of terrified people playing over and over again in his ears. He clenched his fist. He finally was able to form his words. "why is she h-here?!" He was staring directly at 18. Krillin became uneasy. "Now Trunks come down I know she doesn't have a good reputation but she's different now! She's changed and we have gotten married you see. We even have a daughter as you can see right there!"  
  
Trunks relaxed a little more. Though he didn't think that he could ever forgive what she and her brother had done. It was just to hard. He tried but with everything that he had seen he just couldn't. Terra was experiencing the same thing. Her mother had been killed by them as well. And she would've as well if her mother hadn't protected her and tried to fight them. But what Krillin said was true and she had to deal with it.  
  
"I'm sorry Krillin I'll try to remember that." Trunks looked around some more. He was looking for someone but couldn't find them.  
  
"What is it Trunks?" asked Goku.  
  
"Where is my father?" Trunks was beginning to get a little worried. Everyone's expressions of happiness of seeing their friend turned into more of sad faces. This really worried him. Goku turned to Bulma.  
  
"Bulma maybe you should tell him." Goku walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Bulma wasn't so sure though. It was too hard. How could she tell Trunks. He has already suffered so much. And lost so many that he cared about. "Alright Goku I'll try."  
  
"Trunks honey, your father he h-he..She took a deep breath and sighed. "He's gone Trunks. Because of Buu he's dead. I'm so sorry." Bulma blinked away her tears.  
  
Trunks was shaking. Looking at her with complete shock. His eyes watered up. "But he cant be dead. Not in this time too!" Trunks fell to his hands and knees. Terra ran from behind him and tried to comfort him. He started to cry softly. Terra ran in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. She pushed him up a little so that she could see his face. Her heart plunged as she saw his tear streaked face. Such sadness. Her eyes watered a little.  
  
"Trunks I'm sorry. All I can say is that I'm so, so sorry!"And just so you know I love you more than anything and will be there for you wherever you shall go and no matter what happens I will be there right next to you!"  
  
"Terra.." He spoke her name softly They both thrust their arms around each other holding on tightly. She held him as close to her as possible. And rocked a bit. Everyone looked at him with sadness and confusion. Trunks finally pulled himself together. He stood up. "Thanks Terra. I'm sorry you guys."  
  
"Sorry for what? We understand how you feel and don't ever feel sorry for being sad over something like that!" Bulma told him.  
  
"Right." Trunks smiled a bit.  
  
"Oh! Trunks and who might this be?" asked Chi-chi.  
  
Krillin got an evil grin on his face. "So Trunks it looks like you've been busy huh?" He said it in the same tone he used when talking about Gohan and Videl.  
  
Trunks blushed.  
  
"Woo hoo she's hot whoever she is!" that remark came from the one and only Master Roshi.  
  
"Roshi show some respect!" scolded Chi-chi.  
  
"Um you guys this is my wife, Terra."  
  
"Really are you serious your wife! My gosh! Oh Trunks I'm so happy for you!" said Bulma.  
  
"Yah Trunks way t'go man!" complemented Yamcha.  
  
"You sure do pick them well!" said Master Roshi.  
  
" heh Thanks you guys." Trunks attention turned to a girl. She looked about 16 or 17 and had short black hair. "Oh and who's this?" asked trunks.  
  
Gohan stepped in. "Um Trunks this is well my girlfriend Videl. She's one of the strongest human fighters in the world." Gohan was as red as a cherry.  
  
"Really your girlfriend that's amazing. It's very nice to meet you Videl. You really be something special to be Gohans girlfriend."  
  
"Um Thank you." Said a nervous Videl. This is hard to believe. He is the Trunks from the future. This is absolutely crazy. Though he is very kind. Videl was thinking to herself when there was a huge explosion. Something went shooting past her.  
  
Trunks saw the explosion and noticed something flying right towards him at incredible speed. He caught just as it hit him. He planted his feet on the ground though was still pushed back about three feet. "Phew." He looked down at what was in his hands. It was sorta small. Then he saw it. It was unmistakable. It was a head of lavender hair. He then noticed two things: It was a child and then the second thing was a real shock indeed. The small child suddenly was full of life.  
  
"Ah Goten what did I tell you!? If we used a ki attack we could blow up the room! Seriously don't you ever listen to me! Maybe you need your ears cleaned out or something." Trunks turned around and was about to apologize whoever he had plummeted into. He turned and almost had a heart attack. He was looking into a face like his and the worst part was that he had no idea on who it was. "WWWWAAAAAAAAA!!!" Trunks jumped out of the strangers arms and landed on the ground. He looked up with a really freaked out look on his face. "W-Who are you?"  
  
Then a second came running up to everyone. The smaller child was a little dirty but still smiling. "Trunks come on what are you doing sitting down there? Piccolo said that we have to train. Hello do you hear me what are you looking at huh?"  
  
Marai Trunks was amazed. This kid looked exactly like Goku miniature sized! But this was impossible who could this little kid be?  
  
Goten looked in the direction that Trunks was looking. He didn't recognize two of the people. But one of them in particular was seizing his interest. "Hey Trunks whos that guy? Ya know he sort of looks like you in a way with the hair in everything."  
  
Gohan stepped forward into the tykes view. "You guys this is well Trunks." Goten didn't hear a word that Gohan had said he was just surprised to see him. But how could his brother be here he was killed by Buu. But then he realized that he wasn't seeing things. "Gohan its you its really you!" Goten ran up and held tightly onto his brothers leg. Gohan laughed a little. "Heh heh squirt its nice to see you too." Goten finally let go after a little time.  
  
Chibi Trunks was totally confused. Did Gohan just say that this guy was also named Trunks. But that couldn't be. Trunks had to be the least common name in the history of names. Maybe Gohan had lost his marbles. That had to be it. Or maybe this was some kind of trick. He decided to speak up. "Gohan what are you talking about? Did you just say that his name was Trunks?"  
  
"Maybe YOU have hearing problems cause Trunks isn't exactly a common name." Piped Goten.  
  
"No you guys heard right this is Future Trunks. He's the Trunks from the future. We all met him ten years ago when he saved all of us from frieza. He then saved all of our lives by telling us of a new evil. His visit back then gave us three years to train for this new threat. Without him we would all be dead long ago and Goten wouldn't even existed." Said Piccolo.  
  
"Really from the Future?" said Goten.  
  
Chibi Trunks slowly walked up to his future self. Marai Trunks bent down. So that he would be at this younger version's level. Chibi Trunks stopped at only one foot away. "Hello." Greeted Marai Trunks. "Are you really my future self?" "Yes I am." "H-How old are you? "I'm 29." "Wow really your like 20 years older than me! I cant believe this I am talking to myself! This is so cool! Can you believe it Goten?!"  
  
"I wish I could talk to my future self!" said a very excited Goten.  
  
Marai Trunks looked at Goten. "Hello and who might you be?"  
  
Goten got a little nervous being talked to by someone he barely knew in a way. "I-I um I'm G-Goten."  
  
Gohan walked up. "Trunks meet my little brother."  
  
Marai Trunks eyes became wide. "Really your little brother. That's amazing! I mean he never even existed in my time! Look at him he's like a miniature you Goku!"  
  
"I know! You really did change a lot of things with your time travel! In a good way I mean!"said Goku happily.  
  
"I guess so." But Trunks wasn't so sure. If he hadn't come then Buu would never of existed. And they wouldn't be in this situation but on the other hand if he hadn't come then they wouldn't have had all this peace, Goten wouldn't have existed then the other thing he couldn't believe it. If the androids hadn't come he would have never met Terra.She was the only good thing that came out of everything that the androids in his time had done. She was his everything.  
  
"Alright boys get back to work!" Piccolo scolded.  
  
"But I want to ask him so many more questions!" complained Chibi Trunks.  
  
"Yah and I want to too!" wined Goten.  
  
"I don't care what you want to do! Saving the world from Buu is much more important then anything so go train and do not stop until I tell you to! Do you understand me!"  
  
"Yes sir." The said looking and sounding very disappointingly.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Marai Trunks.  
  
Actually Goku wasn't quite sure what to do now. He hadn't really planned that. He never did think ahead. "Well I guess that the only thing we can do is train while we wait for Buu to come back."  
  
"Or not."  
  
Everyone turned sharply. It was Buu he was back!!!  
  
Terra looked at him with fear creeping through every vessel in her body. Trunks was feeling the same way. It was horrible! He was as stiff as stone.  
  
Buu looked at them amusingly. "I'm back now and as I promised I'm going to kill you all. Now who will be first?" Buu scanned everything until his eyes fell upon a certain being. Yes perfect. "How about smallest to biggest. I shall turn that small one into candy first. Buu pointed towards the girl in 18's arms. Maron was his first target.  
  
18 was more scared then she had ever been. "No! Please Buu don't hurt her take me instead!"  
  
"NOO!!" Everyone exclaimed when the news was told.  
  
18 turned slightly so that Marron was out of view but she could still look at Buu. Krillin ran in front of them. "Buu you stay away from these two! I will take there place!" Now  
  
Yamcha ran in front of them. "Leave the child alone!"  
  
"How noble you're all protecting the child. Fine I shall turn all four of you into candy!" Buu got ready to attack.  
  
Trunks stepped forward. "Hey Buu why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Trunks didn't know what he was doing. All he could think of was protecting Maron. He then noticed that he only protected those who were weaker and people who were innocent.He then understood. 18 was innocent. She was pure of heart and now was protecting people. "Some fighter you are, picking on a child! You must be desperate!"  
  
This remark obviously intimidated Buu. He was now very angry. "You dare to stand up to Buu! Buu make you pay!" Trunks stood there waiting for the attack. Buu powered up an energy beam.  
  
"Trunks get out of the way hurry! Yelled Terra.  
  
Buu shot the energy beam directly at Trunks. It's just like what happened at the cell games almost... thought Trunks. He couldn't move.  
  
Terra watched in horror. She could see it in slow motion as the beam inched closer and closer towards him. "TRRRUUUNNNNKKKKSSSS!!!!! She ran as fast as she could to him. She had to get there before the beam did. She just had to she couldn't lose him she just couldn't! She didn't care what happened to her but he had to live. She was now living up to her promise. She lunged at him trying to get him out of the deadly beams way. The beam was inches from his chest. She made contact and pushed him away from the beam about to hit him. But she for one wasn't so lucky. She had managed to get him safe but she hadn't enough time to do so herself. She turned to face the beam but only felt the hot energy go tearing through her. Trunks watched with absolute horror as he watched the beam do that to her. No.no this cant be I must be dreaming. This can't be happening no this cant be happening to her. "TTTEEEEERRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" 


	6. Tears of the heart

Hercule walked through the dry desert with his faithful puppy Bee following close behind. He was tired, thirsty, and hungry. He still couldn't believe what happened to Buu. One minute he was his best friend who wouldn't kill and now he was a blood thirsty monster. "I still don't get it Bee. Why would Buu do this?" Hercule continued on his way. He stepped on some soft dirt. His foot sank a little. "Huh?" Then the ground around him crumbled. He fell. "WWWAAAA!!!" He fell but managed to grab on to the edge with one of his hands. He dangled and looked down. It looked like a bottomless pit. "Ah Bee help me!!!!" bee had managed to stay away from the crumbled ground and on to hard ground. Be barked for someone to help him. But everyone was dead there was no one anywhere that could help him. "I'm to young to die!!" yelled Hercule.  
  
Terra felt the hot energy tearing through her stomach. It went right through and hit a building behind her. She fell to her knees then fell the rest of the way. Trunks shook his head. "No this can not be happening no, no its not its not!!!!"  
  
Buu laughed loudly. He was about to turn them all to candy when he heard something. It was someone yelling for help. But why would someone be yelling for help. Everyone was dead. It infuriated him to hear that someone was in trouble not because of him. He forgot all about everyone in front of him. He was about to fly towards it but he remembered something about Nameks. They had the power to heal. He didn't want to kill that brat again. He powered up his beam that turned people into candy. No one could move. They were too shocked to move. He aimed at the two Nameks. Mr. Popo noticed and grabbed Dende.  
  
"Mr. Popo what are you doing?!"  
  
"No time to explain!" He threw dende off the lookout just in time. The beam hit just then. Piccolo and Mr. Popo were both turned into chocolate bars.  
  
Dende watched in shock as he was flying backwards. Buu then flew towards the sound.  
  
"Piccolo!" yelled Gohan. "Buu get back heeerre!!!" He attempted to fly at Buu but Goku grabbed his leg.  
  
"No Gohan! You go and we are all dead! Don't worry Piccolo isn't quite dead yet."  
  
Trunks scrambled up and ran to Terra. He dropped to his knees next to her. He turned her over and sat her on his lap. He was crying. "Oh Terra please say something oh Please, please open your eyes!!". She didn't move. He began to cry harder then ever. He hugged her limp body. "Terra please don't leave me! I beg of you!  
  
"T-Tru..nks."  
  
"Huh? T-Terra!" He set her on his lap once again to see her face. Her eyes were half way open. "Terra please hold on!!!"  
  
"Trunks.your o..k.." she smiled. "I..m glad."  
  
"Terra why did you do it!? Why did you have to save me?!"  
  
"I had to keep my promise. I couldn't bear to watch you meet such horrid fate. I'm sorry"  
  
"S-Sorry for what?"  
  
"For making you suffer. By making you see me like this."  
  
Trunks could feel her life force fading. "No Terra please just hold on. Please I love you too much for you to go."  
  
"Im sorry T-Trunks.But my fate has been sealed."  
  
Trunks began to sob.  
  
Terra lifted her hand shakily to his face. She set it upon his cheek. Please don't cry. Remember with the dragonballs.you c-can wish me back. I love you Trunks.  
  
Trunks was still crying. "Oh Terra you are my everything, I cant imagine you being gone, Terra I j-just love you too much!!!"  
  
"Don't worry 'till the d-day I see you again I will live in your heart forever." Her eyes closed and this time they didn't open again. Trunks felt her power level drop down to zero.  
  
"Terra? TERRA!!!!!!  
  
Everyone was very saddened by what they were watching. They were tearing up themselves. They all needed comfort as well. Gohan was holding Videl, Goku was holding a crying Chi-chi, krillin and 18 were holding Maron together, and Yamcha had his hands on Bulma's shoulders.  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! TTTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Trunks went super saiyan then to everyone's surprise super saiyan level two. His power began to grow and grow. He cried and yelled at the same time. Then the dam broke. His hair began to grow. And it was soon down to his knees.  
  
"No way.." Said Goku. "He's a super saiyan 3."  
  
but that was just the tip of the ice burg. What happened next was something that no one thought was possible. A white light appeared.  
  
Hey everyone! Im sorry but the next chapter might not come for a while since school starts in a couple of days. But I'll keep updating as soon as possible!!! Thankyou for your cooperation. 


	7. Early Memories

Rache awakened slowly. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw the blue sky above her. She was laying on the ground. She took some time to try a figure out why she was there. "Why the heck am I here?" she thought hard. But then she remembered. She had secretly traveled back in time with her parents and Son Gohan. She sat up and examined her surroundings. There were a couple of trees, birds, and a person was lying near her. It was Tenan. She scrambled over and shook him. He turned over and started snoring. She shook him harder. "Wake up!" He snored even louder. She closed his mouth and held his nose. In a few seconds he jolted up and started trying to catch his breath. "Bout time you woke up."  
  
He glared at her. "I wasn't sleeping!"  
  
"Could've fooled me." She said.  
  
Tenan looked around. He didn't recognize any of his surroundings. He didn't even know why he was he was in the first time. "Where are we?"  
  
"The other demension, duh!"  
  
"Really? We actually made it?!" He said excitedly  
  
"Duh that's what I just said."  
  
"Well where's dad and mom? Aren't they supposed to be here?" he asked  
  
"We must have been disconnected some how. But I can sense high energy levels near by so that's gotta be them!" said Rache.  
  
They brushed themselves off and rocketed off towards the power levels the sensed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hercule wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on the edge of the hole. But just his luck, the edge crumbled and he fell but his belt got snagged on a stick well sticking out. Bee was sucked down too and landed on Hercule's back.  
  
Buu arrived to where he thought he heard the yelling. But all he saw was a hole. Maybe he was hearing things. He was probably just tired. He had been through a lot that day. Who thought that destroying an entire planet could be such hard work! He waved it off and tried to find his way back to the lookout.  
  
(A.N.: Remember the last part of the last chapter where it said something about a light? Well forget that for a second because I forgot to add something thank you! Now back to our show!) Trunks' hair suddenly went back to normal. He fell to his knees heaving and still crying. He didn't want to believe that the love of his life was gone. He wouldn't. But deep down he knew that she was gone. He remembered all of the days he had with her. He remembered the first day he saw her. She was fixing a car for her grandparents. She was covered with grease but she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He thought to himself. Just that very morning she was with him.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Trunks woke up. He opened his eyes and looked over next to him. But she wasn't there. But then he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. She was making breakfast already.  
  
He got up and entered the kitchen stretching and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Mornin' hun." He said while walking up to her.  
  
"Good Morining Sweetie." She turned her haid towards him a they shared a good morining kiss.  
  
"Trunks rested his head on her shoulder and draped his arms on her shoulders wanting to know what she was cooking.  
  
"What's for Breakfast?" he asked  
  
"Pancakes, and eggs." She answered cheerfully.  
  
"You know that's my favorite." She giggled. "You sure do know how to treat someone." He pecked her on the cheek and went to the table. Terra came with plates of food and set them down. Trunks was about to dig in when he heard something running through the halls.  
  
"Its about that time." Said Terra. Her and Trunks stood next to each other in front of the hallway entrance. To small figures came bulleting into the kitchen but were caught. They were two children.  
  
"I won!" yelled Rache  
  
"no I won!" complained Tenan  
  
"No me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me!" Every morning Rache and Tenan would race to the table. But would usually end up going right through the walls. So Trunks and Terra caught them.  
  
Rache powered up to Super saiyan. "Want to fight for it!?" she said to Tenan.  
  
"Hey! You know I'm not a Super saiyan yet!"  
  
Trunks and Terra put them down. The smiled at their children and then at each other.  
  
"Come on time to eat!" Trunks said. He put his arm around Terra's shoulders and guided her to the table. Rache and Tenan soon were seeing who could finish ten plates first. Their parents laughed.  
  
Bulma watched from around the corner. She smiled. She was so happy to see how happy her son was. Life was horrible during the androids and trunks didn't have anything to smile about and was always sad. But then he defeated the androids and met Terra. Now he was the happiest man alive. He was so happy and always smiling now days. Once he met Terra his whole life changed. To have someone you love so much at your side every day was truly the greatest thing. She remembered her own Love. Vegeta.but that was history now he was gone. This was now. She met more to him then anything. They were so much I love. It was so wonderful.  
  
A.N: Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but I have been extremely busy. I hope to be updating sooner next time so yah. Please review and tell me what ya think or what I should do or what I shouldn't. arigatou gozaimasu! 


	8. Terra's past The Power of love

Chapter 8: The power of love  
  
  
  
Trunks ' memory ended and he looked at Terra. She was like a fallen Angel. Graceful, beautiful, joyful yet sad. They had both gone through the same thing during the time of the androids. All she had left was her two adoptive grandparents who had taken care of her since she was a baby because her mother was killed by the androids. Their house on the country was right by South city. It was about 10 miles away. So it was the androids first stop. Her mother was a pure blood female saiyan. Though she was strong she was no match for them. They flew over the house but noticed them living there. Her mother who's name was Koshita ran out. Her adoptive parents who's names were Koti and Malea ran out as well. Malea was holding baby Terra who had born a year before. The two androids attacked them. Koshita told them to run away and save themselves and her beloved daughter.  
  
She distracted them while they made a run for it. Koshita faught as hard as she could but before long was killed with one powerful ki blast. She had been their first victim. Terra never knew her mother. And she had no father. Maybe that was one of the reasons they were such a good couple. They shared the same pain. Trunks didn't know that it was possible for him to ever be happy again But now with her in his life he had proven himself wrong. He loved even more than you could imagine but.now she was gone. And he saw it happen. He saw the his happiness get destroyed right there in front of his face. She had promised him that she wouldn't get hurt. He didn't care about his safety he only cared about hers! But then she probably felt the same way.  
  
And what about their children? He loved so much and so did she. He could never tell them what had happened. How could he? How do you tell your 6 year-old children that their mother is dead? But he knew he wouldn't have to tell them that. He was going to get Terra back! He was going to bring her back no matter what! Not a force on earth could stop him from doing that! Not even death. He kissed her hand and made a promise that he would see her emerald green eyes sparkle again with joy and hear her angel-like voice ring through-out his ears once more.  
  
An ancient old being stood looking into a mirror. He had just witnessed Trunks' loss. It was certainly the most sad happening that a person who could suffer from. He could feel Trunks pain all the was from the next dimension. But he could also feel the love Trunks had for her in his heart.  
  
"This boy doesn't deserve all this. I can see in his heart all the sadness and heart brake that he has gone through. This cant be happening to him. He hasn't done a single thing wrong. He has always fighted for the ones that he cares for all his life. He has risked his own life for a world that could never be in his own time I see. He has a pure heart that will not be overlooked. I will use transfer some of my power into his heart so that his hearts deepest most wanted desire will come and perform a miracle. Though it will only work if the power of his love is strong enough. Now boy Take care of her and I hope that after this ordeal that your life will be as peaceful as it should be. And if isn't then I will definitely have a say in it. Now go and live out your dreams. My warrior of the heart.  
  
Trunks felt a warmth in his heart for a second but then it was gone. He still knew though that he had to stop Buu. He had to say good bye. But now he was more determined than ever. Now he had a reason to fight. And something to fight for. He would not let Buu get away with what he had done and nothing was going to stop him from destroying him nothing!  
  
He lifted Terra's limp form a litter higher and bent down closer. Their lips met and he gave her a good- bye kiss. 'good-bye my love.' He said. As soon as he broke the kiss he felt a hot in his chest. In his heart. A pink light appeared on his chest. The pink light floated in to Terra's chest. Her entire body glowed a white light. Her hair floated in the light. There was a short rush of wind and she stopped glowing. She no longer had a injury in her stomach. She looked as good as new. There was no longer blood or even a whole in her shirt it was like nothing had ever happened. Trunks eyes watered as he looked down at her hopefully.  
  
Whatever had just happened he had a feeling that she was going to be alright. (Well the fact that she didn't have a gaping hole in her stomach was a dead give away!) Terra's eyes squeezed shut before the slowly opened again. Tears of joy ran down Trunks' cheeks. She was back. 


	9. Love, tears, and adventure

A.N:Woo Hoo! Its ch.9!!! I'm real glad that I have been writing these! I hope that you all enjoy it!! :D  
  
Ch.9: No more tears, many more scars  
  
Terra's eyes opened fully. Trunks' heart was jumping with joy. He new for sure now that she was back. Terra's vision was blurry at first. All she saw was a blue and lavender blur. But who could forget that color? She new what it was or who it was. Trunks was finally able to move after many moments that he couldn't move because of his happiness.  
  
But an aftershock of the miracle sent Trunks flying back. There was a spark and Trunks was sent flying into Goku who had gotten Chi-chi out of the way just in time so that trunks wouldn't run into her and accidentally hurt her.  
  
"WWAAAAA!!! OOOFF!" Trunks landed on Goku and they lay on the ground for a second. Trunks got to his hands and knees and Goku just sat dumbfounded.  
  
Terra finally was able to make out everything around her. She rubbed eyes. And opened them. She saw everything quite clearly now.  
  
Trunks watched in aw as she sat up and supported herself with her arms. She couldn't really remember anything. She put one hand on her forehead. "UUGH why does my head hurt?" She looked at her surroundings.  
  
Trunks finally remembered that he had legs that that last time he checked worked and he could run to her. He moved as fast as he could. She was still trying to catch up with what was happening all around her.  
  
Trunks jumped up and moved as fast as legs would allow him to go. 'Terrrraaaa!!!" He yelled out her name happily. Sparkling tears fell from his eyes and blew back behind him.  
  
Terra looked in his direction and she smiled her best smile and her eyes sparkled with love. But before she could move Trunks was there. He jumped into her arms. She was still sitting and he almost knocked her down. She had to support the weight with both of her arms. But she wanted to hug him, she had to she loved him and some stupid gravity law was going to stop her.  
  
Trunks was huggin her waist since he had sorta fallen on her on it was where he had landed. He was crying out of happiness. "Oh Terra It's you I was so sad I didn't think that I would ever be happy again but you came back I love you Terra!" he said watery.  
  
She moved her arms from behind her and wrapped her around him. But she fell back and landed on her back. They both sat up again. Trunks looked at her face. She was his angel. And she was back. She came back to him.  
  
She threw her arms around him and he did the same. Trunks held her close to him. "Trunks."  
  
"Yes Terra.?"  
  
"Oh I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. And if I had to do what I just did I would. "  
  
"Terra please promise me that you wont. I-I don't want to have to go through losing you again. You know how much I love you. And I would die before this happened again. I wont let you do this again so you promise?"  
  
"Now why would I want to do a silly thing like that?" she said.  
  
"Trunks now you just promise me that that you will fight by my side forever."  
  
"Why ask questions you already know the answer to?"  
  
she giggled. She leaned back and looked at his face. She touched his cheek and cupped it with her hand. Her eyes watered and she smiled. She leaned in and kissed him passionately.  
  
The kiss she was giving him was the most marvelous kiss imaginable. It was sort of a gift for making him suffer so. He returned the compassion. She broke the kiss. And smiled. He was just dazed by what had just happened. "Your welcome." She said.  
  
Piccolo spoke up. "Sorry to break the love fest but we got to get to work if we wanna fight buu and win we better get started.  
  
Everyone got there game faces on. The nodded. "right." They all said.  
  
"We'll head to the hyperbolic time chamber and train for as long as we can. When buu comes back, we'll be ready." Said Piccolo.  
  
"Hyperbolic time chamber?" questioned Videl. "Gohan?"  
  
"Oh right! Videl it's a special chamber within another dimension and every minute out here is like 8 hours in there!" "Oh my. I don't see how you guys have all this amazing things. First magical dragons, then time machines, and now time chambers! This is so crazy!"  
  
"Well what can I say!? It's a crazy world out there!" said Gohan nervously.  
  
  
  
Rache and Tenan flew as fast as they could to the energy signals.  
  
"Hey Rache?" asked Tenan  
  
"Huh? What is it?" she looked at him curiously.  
  
"Um well its just.Well do you think that this Buu guy is going to kill everyone even mommy and daddy?"  
  
"No way! How could ya think that!? Mom and Dad will kick his but! And with help from other saiyans they will beat him no sweat."  
  
"Wow really! That's so awesome! I wish I were a Super Saiyan." Happily responded Tenan.  
  
"Yah well you wish a lot of crazy things that will never happen."  
  
"Hey what is that supposed to mean huh! Why I-"  
  
"Look Tenan! A tower! That's where the signals coming from! We have to use the Bayaroku kirihia technique!" (The no trace attack)  
  
"Right Rache!" said Tenan confidently. They concentrated hard and then did it. They were undetectable. The developed the attack so that There parents wouldn't be able to notice them if they wanted to sneak around.  
  
Trunks turned around swiftly. "Hm? What is it Trunks?" asked Terra.  
  
"I don't know. I just felt 2 high energy signals but now they just disappeared. They seemed oftly familiar."  
  
"Well we cant really do much about it so lets get going." She said and so they turned back and continued to the chamber.  
  
"What do we do if Buu comes and they're still in there?" asked Videl  
  
"Well we would tell everyone in the chamber so they could come and rescue us." Said Bulma.  
  
"how?" Dende would communicate telepathically with Piccolo or anyone he felt like it and tell them.  
  
"Really telepathically? Weird."  
  
Rache and Tenan raced up the sie of the tower until they saw the top.  
  
"Hey! I see it!" said Rache.  
  
They approached with caution. They peared over the edge. They saw a few people waiting around. They listened in to see what was going on.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. "Oh I hope that Gohan, Goku, and Goten will be alright. But you know I know that Goku will save us all. My big strong husband always saves the day and never lets us down. Wow what a hero he is." She giggled.  
  
The whole time Bulma was listening and getting closer to exploding. All those things Chi-chi said were true. But it just made her miss Vegeta even more. She was shaking with anger. But then it all just let go.  
  
"How dare you say all those things in front of me!!!!! Just because Vegeta doesn't show all his feelings in that way doesn't make him a bad person! He may not be a happy-go-lucky person like Goku but he has heart! My Vegeta would never let me down! I'll have you know that he sacrificed his life for me and our son!" She fell to the ground still sitting arms hanging limply in their place. Her eyes were hidden but tears streamed down her cheeks. "He always protects us.He does love."  
  
Everyone was quite taken by this sudden unleashed rage.  
  
"Bulma." started Chi-chi. " I didn't mean that Vegeta was a bad person at all by what I said. I just was saying what was true about Goku. I know that Vegeta really is a good guy. Im sorry."  
  
"Good? Vegeta is the best thing that ever happened to me. He is a great person deep down. Just cause unlike Goku he cant come back even though he's dead doesn't mean he should be un thought of! Vegeta is the man I love so just don't talk about him! You don't know him the way I do!" Bulma continued to cry softly.  
  
Chi-chi didn't know what to say. Why had bulma just blown up like that? She never said anything about Vegeta. After a while Chi-chi understood. Bulma wa still suffering from Vegeta's death and missed him a lot. So she kept quiet.  
  
"Bulma.." Yamcha walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder..or at least attempted to. But she hit it away. "Go away. I just need to be away my myself for a while." she said very mournfully.  
  
She walked away.  
  
"Ok that was interesting.man grandma had problems when she was younger. Well enough of that. Lets go find out where everyone went. They are probably training in this place some where so lets go find them and really surprise them!" said Rache  
  
"Alright!" cheered Tenan.  
  
A.N: So what did you think? LOOONNGGG. But oh well who cares these days. Please review and tell me what ya think! Thanx byeee!!! Hee hee. 


	10. News of a death Trunks has been killed? ...

Disclaimer: If I did own DBZ my name would be Akira Toriyama but unfortunately it isn't.  
  
Ch.10: training, destroying, and a whole lot of sneakiness.  
  
Buu flew over cities and small villages lazily dropping energy spheres on them and blowing them up in an instant. Darn this was boring thought Buu. No one runs away anymore since they don't even see him coming. So what was the fun in surprise attacks? No one could stand up to him either or put up a good fight. What a stupid boring planet this "Earth" was. But he was promised a strong fighter in at least a day so he kept on blowing up cities.  
  
IM AM SORRY TO SAY THAT THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINED. I HAVE LOST MY LIKEING FOR DBZ AND MIRAI TRUNKS. NOW I AM FINDONG MYSELF FALLING EVEN MORE IN LOVE WITH YAMI (FROM YU-GI- OH!) EVERY DAY AND HAVE STARTED A FIC ON HIM. SORRY IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKED THIS STORY. FAREWELL TO ALL OF YOU SUPPORTERS OUT THERE! 


End file.
